All Expenses Paid
by The Shining Wizard
Summary: Starfire has won an all-expense paid trip to a city of her choice. She chooses Atlantic City (the first town she ever heard of) and the Titans have a heck of a lot of fun. Someone ruins that fun, and now it's up to the Titans to find out who.
1. Announcement

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Teen Titans. If DC Comics and Cartoon Network comes and knocks on my door…(Brings out cannon)…I'll be ready.

Starfire: Human with the strange bifocals, what are you doing with that weapon.

Wizard: Uhhh…nothing…what are you doing here?

Starfire: This is my room.

* * *

In the Titan Tower, Robin had called up a team meeting. Raven and Starfire, who was beaming, were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Robin's speech. Robin would have been telling them the good news had it not been for Cyborg and Beast Boy's hell-bent attempt to look for the remote for the TV.

"Where the hell did you leave the remote!" asked Cyborg, lifting up the couch.

"_I_ didn't leave it anywhere!" Beast Boy yelled, looking through the kitchen cupboards.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to watch that stupid tofu cooking show! _You_ were the one who last had it! Now what did you do with the remote!"

"Uhhh…guys?" Robin called.

"I don't know!" Beast Boy retaliated.

"Guys," Robin called again.

"Well, why don't you try going up to the TV and changing the channel?" Raven suggested.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cyborg yelled, slamming down the couch.

"Like I said before, I wasn't trying to be," Raven said. Cyborg pretended not to hear her as he searched the refrigerator.

"Guys!" Robin said impatiently.

Beast Boy, who heard Raven, but hadn't heard Robin, said, "Besides, do you know that there's over 900 different channels…"

"100 being music channels," Raven interrupted. Cyborg was now searching through the Titan's music collection.

"…with My TV, where you can rewind and fast forward movies without going to the video store. We need that remote to work it."

"GUYS!" Robin shouted, so that everyone in the tower could hear him. All eyes were now on Robin, as he cleared his throat.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here."

"Because _you_ wanna know where Beast Boy hid the remote!" Cyborg said.

"_Because I_ put the remote on top of the TV, and someone might've watched some late-night show," Beast Boy argued.

"I called you all here because Starfire won an all-expense paid trip to wherever the winner wanted," Robin said, ignoring Cyborg and Beast Boy's attempts to rattle each other's emotions.

"All right, Star!" Cyborg cheered.

"Now before anyone gets mad…" Robin lowered his voice, "I told Starfire she could choose where we wanted."

"WHAT!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven yelled. They knew exactly what the situation was: Robin had told Starfire, who has never lived on Earth, that she could go out and choose where she wanted to vacation.

Cyborg grabbed Robin with one hand, yelling, "ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT DO YA THINK WILL HAPPEN IF SHE CHOOSES SOME STRANGE PLACE!"

"Well…she already chose," Robin said truthfully. Everyone else (except Starfire) groaned at the idea of where she chose.

"So…uhhh…where are we going?" Raven said, forcing a smile.

Starfire thought for a moment. Then she said, "Well I suppose my story begins after I came from Tamarania…"

About a couple of years ago, Starfire arrived in Jump City, via spaceship. It was in the park, during a starry, pitch-black night. It was blustery out, with the trees and swings swaying back and forth. The seesaws started moving up and down, by themselves. To most people, that would be scary enough. For Starfire, it was confusing.

Starfire started to leave the spaceship and she started to wander around on the grass. Then, she heard a running sound. She looked around and found two people running to a forest. Thinking her best happy thoughts, she started to follow the men to the forest (by flying).

Two men had cornered a woman on a nearby tree. She couldn't make out anything but the strange sounds that came out through their mouths.

"Listen bitch, do you have my money or not?" said one of the figures.

"I still don't have it yet; the police are on me after I slept with that cop. Just give me some time…"

The woman didn't have a chance to finish before the other male figure said, "You don't wanna fuck with us, bitch. We're from the streets of Atlantic City and we either get paid or you die."

He edged the knife closer. "Which one's it gonna be?"

Starfire had heard enough gibberish and started to blast starbolts at the two men. They didn't hit, but they scared the men off to Jump City, running as fast as they could. With that taken care of Starfire went to the woman to see if she was all right. Before she could get a closer look, the woman started to scream and run off.

"…so that's why I've chosen Atlantic City for our vacation," Starfire finished. Beast Boy was sleeping on the table and Cyborg was snapped out of his drooling stupor, both Raven and Robin seemed to be the only ones listening.

"So…Atlantic City, huh?" Raven said slowly.

"ATLANTIC CITY!" Cyborg yelled so loud, it woke Beast Boy up. "I've always wanted to go there. The beaches, the casinos, The Walk…it's like a dream come true."

"Starfire's taking us there? To…wherever it is we're going," Beast Boy wondered.

"Atlantic City, HERE I COME!" yelled Cyborg, as he ran to the room to pack.

"So…when are we going?" Raven said in a low voice, smiling.


	2. Blackjack

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Teen Titans. Someday, when I'm older, I'll have them. Until that time comes (on the 12th of Never), I'm stuck doing fanfics (not that I don't want to :-D).

Starfire: Human with the strange bifocals, you still haven't answered to why you are in my room.

Wizard: In due time…in due time…

Robin walked into Cyborg's room to find it perfectly clean, with the exception of his suitcase…definitely, not a good sign. He kept called for Cyborg once, but got no answer. He shrugged and went to check the training room. Knowing Cyborg, he was probably giving "more than 100". At that moment of thought, Robin heard a grunt in Beast Boy's room that made him jump.

He looked into the room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing with cards on Beast Boy's desk. Didn't take a genius to see who was winning; Cyborg was grinning and Beast Boy was looking disgruntled.

"Uh, guys…what're you doing?" Robin asked, with Cyborg and Beast Boy jumping at the same time. Robin slipped into the room unnoticed, as usual.

"We're playin' blackjack and so far, I'm winnin'," Cyborg answered, then to Beast Boy he said, "Hit me."

Beast Boy took two cards from off the deck and handed one to Cyborg. There was no way Cyborg was winning this game, he made sure of that.

Grinning, Beast Boy said, "20!"

Cyborg looked glum, until he put down his cards and said, "21! BLACKJACK! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Beast Boy was in shock, how did Cyborg win? He had a foolproof plan: make Cyborg hit and switched the cards around to bust him. Yet somehow, Cyborg managed to pull a win off. Beast Boy went to his drawer and pulled out a sock.

Beast Boy brought the sock back, held out Cyborg's palm and shook the sock. After 40 seconds of shaking, the sock spat out a twenty-dollar bill. Cyborg's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"I'm gonna be the toast of the city. Won't no casino have a penny left when I'm done!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah, uhhh…speaking about that…we don't head to the city until two days from now," Robin admitted.

"And when the time comes, I'll be prepared. Whereas the rest of ya'll gotta pack up your bags sometime between the middle of the night and when it's about time to leave. When that time comes, I'm gonna be stuck holding the plane for ya'll while I laugh my ass off."

"Yeah right, when it comes time to leave, I'll be ready," Beast Boy said.

"_For what_!" Cyborg said in amazement. "_You_ gotta do more than pack; we're talkin' about a full wash on that dump you call a room."

"I still got enough clothes in my closet," Beast Boy muttered. At that moment, Starfire had just arrived at the door next to Robin.

"Friends, if you are done playing the blackjack, can I learn now?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Star. You wanna play too, Robin?" Cyborg said.

Robin shrugged and said, "I guess a game couldn't hurt."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin sat down and Beast Boy began shuffling the cards, and passing two out to each person. Cyborg began to explain the rules.

"So the point of blackjack is to have your cards add up to 21, or, if you don't get 21, the person with the highest number wins. Aces are 11 or 1, Jacks, Queens, and Kings are 10. You only get Blackjack if you have a Jack, Queen, or King and an Ace. If you want more cards, just say 'Hit me'…"

"Why would I want somebody to hit me?" Starfire interrupted.

"No you're not gonna get hit literally, you just get more cards. If you wanna keep your cards, say 'I'll stay'. If you have 18 or higher, it's wise not to hit or chances are you're gonna bust. Any questions?"

"None from me," Starfire answered.

"LET'S PLAY SOME BLACKJACK!" Cyborg yelled.

The four Titans checked out their cards. Cyborg was looking at the back of everyone else's, then he looked at the deck.

"Hit me," he said. Beast Boy handed him a card.

"Hit me," Robin muttered, loud enough for Beast Boy to hear.

"You sure, dude? You look kinda tense," Beast Boy said, uncertainly.

"_Hit me_," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Okay…" Beast Boy said uneasily, handing Robin a card. Knowing Robin, he probably had a high bet and was going to risk it all regardless of what anyone thought.

However, he wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'll stay," Starfire said joyfully, putting her two cards on the desk. She had a 3 and a 4.

"Dude…you got 7. I really think you should you should hit," Beast Boy said.

"I, like Robin, like to live on the…wild side."

"Well, I hate to do this, but…" Beast Boy took the cards. "You lost either way, so…I got 19, what do you guys got?"

Robin put down his cards and glumly said, "I bust."

"21!" Cyborg laughed.

"Crap!" Robin said, temper flaring.

"Dude, you keep cheating using that X-ray eye thing!" accused Beast Boy.

"And…it's not my fault nobody could figure it out yet. I hope ya'll watchin' while I take over Atlantic City, and maybe next…gasp…LAS VEGAS!" Cyborg said. He left Beast Boy's room laughing.

"I wanna play again," Robin said.

"Dude, you lost, get over it. Besides we were done anyway, but we promised Star we'd teach her how to play."

Robin glared at Beast Boy for a few minutes, then left the room without so much of a 'See ya'. _Dude, something's seriously up with him_, Beast Boy thought.


	3. To the Plane!

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Teen Titans. Because of this, I hide in Starfire's room armed with a cannon and a computer. Also, a big shout-out (and thank you) to Kenohkihi, raptor saiyjin.

Starfire: Human with the strange bifocals, why do you give such praise to this Kenohkihi?

Wizard: Because he reviewed my story and taught me the rules of Blackjack a bit better.

Starfire: And for that you are grateful?

Wizard: Most definitely.

* * *

Robin stormed out of Beast Boy's room without so much of a look back. He almost had a win back there with 15, yet somehow, he managed to bust. Then he sighed. Life couldn't get worst, right?

He then remembered about the Titans East. Should he invite them, or did Starfire already do that? He sighed again. The pressures of being a leader can really get into your head.

He was outside Starfire's room before he hesitated. Should he ask her? He shrugged his shoulders and thought why not. He knocked on Starfire's door.

"Yes?" Stafire asked.

"Uhh…Starfire…I was wondering if you had…ummm…called the Titan's East yet?" Robin said, with more difficulty than it should have had.

"Oh yes definitely! Mas y Menos couldn't make it because they were busy with something."

"Okay…"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to say anything else?"

"No, I'm alright."

Pleased with the fact that he could leave knowing that he talked to Starfire without leaving the country, Robin went to his room to sleep.

…

The morning finally came for the Titans to leave for Atlantic City, and as Cyborg predicted, the rest of the Titans were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. To say it was pandemonium would actually be a compliment: Raven was using her powers to get her stuff into her bag, but half the time it was one of the other Titans flying around. Starfire didn't know heads or tails of "the ritual of clothes-packing" and the other Titans were busy packing their clothes. Cyborg would have helped had he not been laughing at the other Titan's expense.

Robin and Beast Boy collided halfway to their destination: Robin to the kitchen and Beast Boy (with half-eaten toast in his hand) to his room. Raven and Cyborg, who was laughing harder, helped Starfire pack the things she wanted to take to the city. The Titans finally arrived at the Jump City airport, with 15 minutes to catch the plane to Atlantic City.

They threw their suitcases on the conveyer belt, and went through the metal detector. Unfortunately, it set off when Cyborg went through it. Five minutes passed as security guards checked Cyborg for every single part in his body. When the guards finally let him go, there was only five minutes to go and they didn't know where they were boarding the plane.

They were in front of the time listings for planes boarding checking for the 8:30 A.M. Atlantic City. So far, they had no luck finding anything but high tempers.

"DUDE! BY THE TIME WE FIND THE PLANE, IT'S GONNA TAKE OFF!" Beast Boy yelled, after 2 minutes passed.

"FOUND IT!" Robin yelled.

"Where at?" Cyborg asked.

Robin told them where the plane was boarding. After a few seconds worth of pausing, Raven said, "Well what are we waiting for…let's go."

They then went up to were the plane was boarding, across from the metal detectors.


End file.
